Your Presence Still Lingers Here
by roxyhoney
Summary: She hated him, She loved him, She lost him, and now...she wants him back." Bonnie Bennett does everything in her power to bring Damon back from death.


**Hey all! I know it's been really long since I have written anything. Senior year of college was not easy lol. But, I will say that I have just graduated =)**

**This story was actually going to be a one-shot, but an idea came over me and I figured out how to expand it into multiple chapters. I hope you all enjoy.**

**The title is from the song: "Immortal" by Evanescence. **

**If some of you have read my previous Bamon fanfiction: "Tortured." I am currently thinking & writing down ideas for the next chapter. I know it's been a long time since my last update, but I hope that I can form thoughts together for that one and work on both of these at the same time.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Xoxo**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Was her body even equipped to feel this amount of pain; as if her heart had been forcefully ripped out of her chest? Was this how Emily felt when she was burned at the stake? The internal pain was killing her, but so was the external pain. Her body was in pain….she was emotionally, mentally, and physically drained.

Everything that happened in the last 48 hours ran Bonnie to her core. She wasn't the same vibrant, fearless, optimistic Bonnie anymore. Honestly, she didn't want to be. She was done. She was 18 years old…she was too young to experience this pain…this hurt. She couldn't do it anymore…she wouldn't.

Her eyes were red and swollen from the tears that wouldn't stop falling. Her hands could barely fold the clothes that were sprawled all over the bed she would never lay in again. The bed she spent so many evenings and nights with the person she would have given up everything for.

The person who had just proposed to her, not even an hour before he died.

Maybe she wasn't supposed to be happy…maybe it wasn't meant for her to have a normal life…well have normal things. It wasn't in her nature, because she was a Bennett witch, because it was her duty to help and protect everyone. So putting her needs and wants before everyone else was uncalled for. It had to be…because if it wasn't, then Damon would be here with her right now.

If someone asked her 2 years ago would she ever consider Damon as anything beyond an acquaintance who got on her nerves numerous times, she would have laughed hysterically. But as strange as it was, through the long nights of trying to find ways to end the originals and saving Elena, she had fallen in love. She would be lying if she said there wasn't any bickering involved, because there was…and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Even though the tears were falling from her eyes, a small chuckle escaped her lips as she began remembering a time when she could truly say she and Damon became friends.

* * *

**_Past_**

"Come on Bonnie, you have to come!" Caroline begged, as she was going through Bonnie's closet.

"Caroline, you know I can't….you know I'm trying to practice up on my magic, and plus I have a ton of homework." School had become the last thing on her mind since her life became enveloped in the supernatural. Now, it was time to make up all the work she had missed or slacked on or graduation would not be an option for her.

"Put it off just for a day, it's snowing… and besides we need a break. You more than anyone."

Bonnie had to admit that her best friend was right. They did both need a break from school and especially the supernatural. So much had happened in just the past year, it was enough to make both Bonnie and Caroline consider relocating to different locations and leave everything behind. But to go to the Salvatore boarding house to have a snowball war seemed too surreal, and it was something she really did not want to do.

"Okay, well how about this, I take your advice and take a break….but instead, I'll just take a nice hot bubble bath and afterwards… a very long nap." Bonnie really liked that idea.

"You can do that on your own time. This is my time," Caroline demanded, pulling Bonnie off of her bed, handing her a few clothes she pulled from her closet, and pushed her in the bathroom. "Now, get ready."

Bonnie had every intention of protesting and probably giving Caroline an aneurysm for pushing her so forcefully into the bathroom. But before she knew it, she was having a blast throwing snowballs and getting snowballs thrown at her by her friends. It was a stress reliever that almost made her forget that she had any worries in the world; that all she had to deal with was graduating high school.

Her thoughts ended when she looked at the view in front of her. She couldn't help but let a small smile plaster upon her lips. Elena and Caroline were smiling and laughing as Stefan and Tyler engulfed them in a hug, and twirled them around.

It made her happy to see her friends happy. To know for once, they put all of the pain they were harboring aside, to enjoy themselves. This is what they should be doing in high school…this is how their life should be.

She moved away from the group, and made a seat for herself in the snow. Even though it was winter and the flowers weren't at bloom, nature was still calling out to her. As she began to chant just a bit above a whisper, she concentrated on a certain spot in the snow, and slowly a rose began to bloom.

"Neat trick, witch." A voice she didn't really care to hear at the moment, invaded her ears.

"What do you want, Damon?" she rolled her eyes, causing him to smirk.

"What, I can't give you a compliment?"

"You, giving someone a compliment other than Elena, I never thought I'd see the day." She said, focusing back on her rose.

Damon could have said a lot to make the little witch squirm and probably even give him an aneurysm form hell, but instead he just shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds like someone's jealous."

"Ha…you should be a comedian." She then closed her eyes, "Now, if you could please leave me alone, I'm trying to concentrate."

She didn't know why she thought Damon had left and joined the others, but she was sadly brought back down to reality when a snowball hit the rose she just formed, and then smacked her dead in the face as soon as she turned around to see who threw it.

"Damon…what was that for!" she stood up, and shot evil glares at him.

"Give the witchy juju a rest for the day, or is fun not in your little nerdy vocabulary?"

Before she could attempt to make a snowball and throw it at him, one connected with her face.

_Okay_, she thought, _this is war_.

Mentally, she formed five snowballs, levitated them, and they went flying towards Damon, knocking him on his behind.

Damon had to admit, he was impressed. He almost expected her to run away crying after that snowball he threw at her face, but then he had to remember, this was Bonnie; the girl who would give up her life to save her friends…actually did once. A measly snowball was past affecting her.

He stood up, and shook himself off. "Nice one, Bennett."

"I've been practicing," As she was levitating a few more to throw at him, Damon rushed behind her, making her lose concentration.

He put his arms around her, tight enough so she wouldn't get away, but loose enough so he wouldn't hurt her. As she was squirming to get free, he said, "Now Bon Bon, you know you are not stronger than me."

She would scold him later on the fact that he used a nickname that was only reserved for her best friends. But right now, even though it was hard to believe, she was enjoying this.

Laughing and having fun with Damon of all people...the world must be ending soon, she thought.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

A knock on the door brought Bonnie away from her precious memory.

She didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"48 hours ago, he was proposing." She spoke quietly. She hadn't told anyone that bit of information yet. Her plan was to have a girl's night with Caroline and Elena, and tell them the big news… but now, there was no point in waiting for something that would never happen.

"Bonnie…" Caroline's voice was soft, just a bit above a whisper even. She didn't know what to do for her best friend and it killed her. As crazy as things were….Damon was the love of her life. He and Bonnie helped each other; when no one else could, and she saw that firsthand. Caroline would admit that Bonnie and Damon were a perfect fit. And she hated that it was too late.

When Bonnie turned to look at Caroline, she tried her best not to break down. For a moment her memory made it feel as if everything were okay. That Damon was still alive; that maybe this was just some cruel nightmare. But she weren't that lucky.

"And now…" she continued, as she chocked on a sob, "Why did this happen?" She could no longer contain the tears, as they began to fall from her eyes.

Caroline pulled her into a hug, and Bonnie fell into her, letting Caroline support her weight as she cried.

"He should be here. He should…" She could barely form her words anymore. "I want him back."

Caroline held onto Bonnie tight, afraid that if she let her go, she would crumble even further.

"I just want him back, Caroline. " Were her last words, as she continued to let the tears fall.

* * *

**What do you all think? If it's confusing please let me know. This story will contain parts from the present and past, and in the next few chapters it will mostly be the past, so you can see and feel how Bonnie and Damon's relationship formed, and everything they had to go through. But, you will all still see how Bonnie & everyone is dealing in the present.**

**Hope you all enjoyed & please review =)**


End file.
